


Your all I need

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mention of the trial, Neck Kissing, Robert comforting aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their reunion, robert comforts Aaron. Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your all I need

They were in Aaron’s room, cuddled together on Aaron’s bed, his head resting on Robert’s chest. They'd just had to get away from it all. All of the prying eyes and gossiping villagers, whispering to one another over their pints and glasses of sherry..

“It has never been something that I would’ve thought he’d ever do. I never thought he would go and hurt Rhona and Leo like this. I honestly believe that he was a good, decent person. I trusted him, and now he’s gone and ruined everything.”

Robert pressed a kiss to the top of Aaron’s head, "How did you find out?“

"It was just after the chat I had with the social worker. Rhona wanted to know how it went, and she’d asked me to come to pub. I told her how it went, that I nearly had the social worker in tears, and then she goes and says I didn’t need to panic any more because Paddy had found my phone.”

“He told her that I had ‘left it in the car’ to keep her off his back.” He sighed, “He used me as a cover before that as well, without even telling me. He told Rhona that I was with him, in town or something, when he was meeting up with Tess.”

Aaron sobbed, tears spilling down his cheeks, soaking rob’s t-shirt. All the hurt and the pain of the last few weeks finally catching up with him. He was just glad he had Robert there to support him.

“How could he do that? I thought he was a good person. I mean, after everything I’ve done to him, after everything he’s done for me. I actually thought I could trust him.” Aaron cried, his cheeks red.

“Sometimes you never really know someone until they show their true colours. And I know that sounds absolutely ridiculous coming from someone like me, but it’s true.” He pulled Aaron closer, “You need to let all of this angst and hate go, it’s not good for you.”

Aaron sighed. “What do you mean ‘someone like you’? Robert, you might have said and done some horrid things in the past, but you said it your self, you’re not that man any more. And I'm glad you’re not.” He lifted his head, turning to look up at Robert, “You've changed, for the better, you have become someone I can trust.”

Robert leaned down and kissed him. It was just a soft press of their lips but it was enough. Since their reunion they hadn’t gone any further, holding hands, cuddling and kissing was all they had done. When Aaron said they should take things slow, that was exactly what they did.

“And I’m glad that you can trust me.” Robert replied when they pulled away.

“I used to be like this with paddy, you know? I mean, without the cuddling on my bed in the middle of the day..” Aaron laughed, “We used to talk about everything, we used to laugh and joke all the time. Have these mini ‘fights’ when he walked me to work. I always won, obviously.”

“Well, maybe you can have all of that back?”

“How? How can I get any of it back? We haven’t even spoken to each other in months. Yeah, he came to the trial and the verdict and all of that. But we haven’t sat and had a proper conversation since the end of last year. He’s been too busy with his sordid affair to be bothered..”

He shifted so that he was resting more on top of Robert, “The worst thing is that I don’t even recognise this ‘new paddy’. The old paddy, the one that I wished was my dad, he would have been buzzing around, always asking questions and making sure if I was alright.”

“Nowadays, he just doesn’t care.”

“He cares about you Aaron, you know he does.” Robert said, “He wouldn't have told me to not screw things up for you before the trial if he didn’t, would he?”

Aaron sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “He told you that?”  
“Yeah, before we all set off for the verdict." Robert sat up slightly, "I had just finished in the loo when he pulled me aside. He asked me what I was doing there and then he went off in a mini rant about how I was no good for you. He finished with ‘He’s better off without someone like you’. He had me stood there for a good five, maybe ten minutes before he let me go.”

Aaron’s face scrunched, he couldn't believe Paddy would have the nerve to say something like that after everything he had done. 

“That must have been when my mum was giving me one of her pep talks.” He rubbed his eyes, no longer tired. No, now he was angry. “How dare he, how dare he butt his nose in where it wasn't wanted or needed.”

Robert leaned forward, his chin coming to rest on Aaron's shoulder, his arms wrapping around his waist. “You didn’t want him there?" He asked, kissing the patch of skin between the red jumper and his neck.

Aaron leaned his head to the side, seeming to enjoy Robert's kisses. “No. I mean, I'm glad he turned up, but why? Why did he turn up? It’s not like he’d paid much attention. Maybe he thought it would make up for all the times he had ignored me.” He said, licking his dry lips. “I don’t know and I don’t really care.”

“I have you, my mum and the rest of my family.” He moved away from Robert, pushed him to lay back, before lying back down on his front, his chin coming to rest on Roberts shoulder, “You were there for me, whenever I needed you. You listened to me when no one else would, you loved me when I didn't think I was worth it. And that is all I need.”


End file.
